1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hair clip is used to pinch hair when cutting or dying hair or performing other treatments on hair in homes or beauty shops.
FIGS. 11 and 12 illustrate some examples of a hair clip. FIG. 11 is a perspective view of a hair clip and FIG. 12 illustrates the hair clip of FIG. 11 pinching hair.
A conventional hair clip includes an upper clip portion 100 and a lower clip portion 200. The upper clip portion 100 and the lower clip portion 200 are hinge-connected to each other so that free ends of the upper clip portion 100 and the lower clip portion 200 come into contact with each other by elastic force, pinching hair therebetween. Specifically, a hinge mechanism for connecting the upper clip portion 100 and the lower clip portion 200 includes a hinge pin 300 which passes through an end 101 of the upper clip portion 100 and an end 201 of the lower clip portion 200, and a coil spring 400 which is installed to wind around the hinge pin.
When a conventional hair clip is used to pinch hair, the ends 102 and 202 of the upper clip portion 100 and the lower clip portion 200 separate from each other. As the distance to the remaining ends 102 and 202 of the upper clip portion 100 and the lower clip portion 200 is decreased, the force of pinching hair is decreased. This makes the hair clip difficult to pinch hair.
For this reason, while hair is being treated, such as trimming or dying, part of the hair slips out of the hair clip, passing the remaining ends of the hair clip. This may cause inconvenience to a user, so the user may have to use more than one hair clip.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.